During the advanced stages of pre-delivery labor, it is important that a woman relax since relaxation is eminently important for a successful delivery of the child with minimum chances of complications. This is especially true in the case of natural childbirth procedures. Little has been done in the past to aid the ability of the patient in this regard except through the use of drugs and such measures should be avoided in favor of more natural methods.
It is commonly accepted that a warm bath is beneficial in promoting relaxation with this effect further enhanced if the water is agitated in the manner of the currently popular whirlpool type device known as a Jacuzzi.
Accordingly, a convenient means is needed for utilizing a relaxing bath during the late stages of labor but changeable immediately to the delivery procedure. The present invention is directed toward a practical and effective arrangement and apparatus for accomplishing this purpose.